York's Tale
by M.E.S109
Summary: York survives his encounter with Wyoming and Texas and attempts to survive on his own. *The document manager is copying all of my text in large chunks and if you want to read this story with an easier structure you should view it on R v B F i c s sorry about the seperation of the letters, it wouldn't let me post it otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"York!" Delta's strangely electronic voice cut rough the fog in York's head."Wha..." York said, his head was still fuzzy and unfocused from the wounds he had sustained and his chest throbbed with a dull ache."What's going on? Where am I?" he asked. Delta's voice answered "At Wyoming's island fortress, you were shot and have sustained two wounds to your upper left chest."York sighed "I feel like hell," he groaned "what happened to Alison?""Agent Texas was able to best Wyoming in combat and has since departed.""Will she be back?"York painfully hoisted himself up and sat with his back against the low wall behind him."I predict a ninety-five per cent chance that agent Texas believes you to be dead and will not be returning." Delta paused for a moment "It would appear that your plan has succeeded."York smiled and removed his helmet, grimacing as he did so."Course it did Dee," he said, using Delta's nickname "you gotta start having a bit more confidence in me.""York, this plan was highly reckless and contained many unnecessary risks that-""But it worked." York cut in "Project Freelancer thinks we're dead and now no one will be after us trying to track down this equipment... Or you." he finished his sentence by gesturing towards his armor clad body and the transparent green form of Delta. Delta considered York's statement for a moment or two, the green light from his form illuminating the area around them."Anyway," York said, chuckling "we're not out of this yet.""Agreed, your armor sent out a distress call and a recovery agent is most likely already en route." Delta said in his usual logical way."So all that's left to do is fool the recovery agent and we're clear," York puffed out his cheeks as he breathed out "I wonder who'll they'll send, Wash? South? No, not South, she's too far away, it'll be Wash for sure."York began to strip his armor off, taking extra care around the chest piece. His progress was slow but, after thirty minutes, he had assembled his armor, without him in it, on the ground beside stood up with a sigh, his newly donned jacket, which he had hidden along with other clothes before the assault, flapped in the wind."Hey Dee, I need you to make a back up of yourself, you know like you did when we were at the Longshore Shipyards." Delta flickered briefly."It is done," he said "I have programmed the copy to activate once the recovery process is initiated.""Good, now all that's left is to make that," he motioned towards the deflated suit of armor "look like I'm still in it."York pulled his pistol out of the waist of his jeans, placed the muzzle in the neck hole of the helmet less armor and pulled the trigger. The lockdown paint took effect immediately, the armor inflated and hardened and York placed the helmet over the neck, clicking it into place. The armor now looked like it was suddenly flared a bright red."Alarm!" he said in a higher then usual voice "A recovery signal has been detected in the area, suggest immediate relocation!""Well they sure didn't waste any time." York vaulted the small wall in front of his 'corpse' and sprinted, pressing one hand against his chest to stem the flow of blood, down to the beach where he crouched down low amongst the rocks that crowded around the stealthily made his way through the maze of rocks until he reached a point where, if he crouched, he could observe the section of the fortress where he 'died' without being seen himself. He took a deep breath and gazed intently at the grey figure walking towards his corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

York watched from his concealed position within the rocks as Wash crouched down next to his empty armor. The copy of Delta appeared, a tiny green dot when viewed from York's position and began talking with Wash. York shook his head."I can't believe he's still working for them," he said "especially after what they did to him.""Agent Washington went through a highly traumatic experience," Delta said, appearing from the forearm-long data pad that York had strapped to his right arm "which has most likely had an effect on his judgment." Hmm, yeah." York replied, moving his arm behind his back and hiding Delta's watched in silence as Wash began fiddling with the tan colored armor. York held his breath and tightened his fists, praying that Wash wouldn't discover the armor's secret. Wash stayed by the armor for a few more seconds, he pulled out a small blue data pad and pressed a few buttons before asking the Delta-copy something."The recovery process has been initiated." Delta said, his voice slightly sighed."Well, I guess I can say goodbye to my armor." he said with a somewhat sad sound of explosions and gunfire jerked York's attention back to the grey recovery figure. A second white figure, whom York soon identified as Wyoming, had appeared and was busy firing off bullets in Washes direction. Wash in turn did his best to cower behind a small column and avoid the hail of death, managing to get a few shots off in return as pulled his pistol from his jeans, checked and cocked it and was halfway out of his crouch when Delta's form appeared in front of his face, flaring a bright green as he spoke."York!" he said "Going down there would more then likely. Compromise us.""But Wash needs help!" York said, straining to keep his voice down and gesturing towards the grey agent who was now strafing between Wyomings bullets."Wash can handle himself," Delta replied "going down there now would only complicate matters and render all of our plans worthless." With some difficulty, some reassurances from Delta and a lot of hesitation York finally lowered himself back down into the rocks and watched as his two former team mates tried to kill each watched, helpless, from his position in the rocks as Wash ran from cover to cover, firing off the occasional shot before taking cover as a torrent of bullets came speeding towards him. York's armor suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks and flames, sending Wash flying over the low wall facing York and hurling Wyoming in the opposite direction. Wash quickly picked himself up and ran down the peninsula, living to fight another turned his gaze back to Wyoming in time to see him teleport away. He leaned back against one of the many rocks that surrounded him and sighed in relief."Whew," he said, relaxing his hands and resting them in his legs "that was a close one.""Indeed," Delta replied, appearing next to York's head "had the fight continued for much longer I predict an eighty-seven per cent chance that Agent Washington would have made a mistake and subsequently been killed.""You and your percentages Dee." York chuckled. "York, I apologize if I seem impatient but shouldn't we moving along?" he asked "Wyoming has already returned once and it's likely that he will do so a third time.""Well sure it is," York replied "if you believe in the rule of three.""Jokes aside," Delta said, with just a hint of annoyance "we should be moving along or at least devising a strategy for -""Rest now, move later." York said, cutting Delta off for the third time that disappeared back into the data pad, leaving York to his thoughts. York lay in silence, listening to the slow crashing of the waves and the calls of the sea gulls, occasionally stretching or scratching an was in the middle of reaching a particularly pesky itch, one those ones that you just can't quite reach, when a thought occurred to him. He called Delta up, squinting his eyes for a second against the light from Delta's form. "Hey, I need to ask you something." he said."Ask and I will do my best to answer." Delta said, using one of his favorite replies."I need to know how long I was out for.""You were unconscious for approximately seven point three hours.""Then why have I still got two bullet wounds?" York asked, prodding his left shoulder and groaning as he remembered that the healing unit had been destroyed. "Couldn't you have used the healing unit to patch me up?""A valid suggestion had both Agent Texas and Wyoming not been present at the time." Delta replied, his voice cutting through the early morning sounds."Wait what?!" York said in a surprised voice "They were here for seven hours!?""Wyoming proved to be a very... Difficult prisoner," Delta said, hesitating as he tried to find the right word "activating the healing unit would have instantly alerted them to your presence.""Did Tex know that I had the healing unit?" York asked, wondering whether or not Tex had let him go."I'm sorry but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer." Delta signed again."Well then," he said, pulling himself up and looking down the long peninsula "I guess we better get going."York placed his hand on the rock in front of him and swung his body over it, grunting as his chest throbbed with pain. He landed on the sand below him with a dull thud and, after taking one last look at the cluster of rocks behind him, set off at slow pace towards the had been walking along the beach for about half an hour and had travelled halfway down the strip of land when Delta chose to appear."York," he began, starting his sentences as he usually did with York's name "have you decided upon out next move?""Sure have," York replied, scratching his head "first we have to go back to the apartment in New Mombasa.""Agreed, if Project Freelancer has been keeping tabs on us as we have suspected then our first priority must be to remove all sensitive data and equipment out of our last base of operations." "And the Recovery Agency will have now confirmed my 'death' and sent agents to clean up and investigate our apartment." York said, casting his memory back to the day when, quite by chance, he had spotted a Freelancer agent camped outside his apartment. "Caution will be required." Delta said, before fading back down into the data looked ahead of him to the mainland and the long stretch of land that separated him from it. "It's gonna be a long walk." he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

York, for perhaps the fourth time that minute, yawned. He stretched his back and cracked his neck. He took a sip of coffee from his cup and gazed out of the cafe window towards the apartment blocks across the was sitting in a small, warm cafe. It was early afternoon and there was steady stream of people, who were on their lunch break, coming into and out of the cafe as well as a few other more permanent of the customers were ordering small snacks and coffees and the cafe was filled with the noise of their had ordered a coffee and a strange cake looking thing with red jelly on its top. He had pulled his jacket sleeve over the data pad on his arm and had taken a seat by the large rectangular picked up his spoon, ate another mouthful of the red cake and made another mark on his note pad before returning his gaze to the apartment blocks."Five agents," he muttered "I never knew I was this popular."He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair, trying to alleviate some of the aches and pains he had accumulated on his journey walking for hours he had finally managed to hitch a ride back to New Mombasa with a silent but kind old man. He had arrived in the city late last night and had payed for, with what little money he had left, a tiny room in a rundown motel. He had slept in an incredibly small and uncomfortable bed which had led to the aches and pains he was now 's attention was drawn back to the present as one of the agents, wearing a dark tee-shirt and jeans, walked past the cafe window. York turned his head away from the window and looked around the interior was quite small. It had a long counter with glass displays running along the back wall with three staff members working busily behind it. The rest of the cafe was filled with small round tables save for the path that led from the door to the counter. After waiting several seconds York turned his attention back to the five story high, featureless block of apartments. The street that separated the cafe from the apartments was lined with parked vehicles and filled with passing cars and buses. On the footpaths there was an endless stream of everyday people going about their lives. The apartment doors were guarded by two freelancer agents in dark clothes. There was a third agent patrolling the street and two more sitting in a parked car. After talking, or arguing, for a few minutes the two freelancer agents in the car got out and entered the finished his coffee in a single gulp and stood up, brushing a few crumbs off of is jeans as he did so."Well," he said, stretching again "I guess that's my cue."He made his way towards the door and exited out onto the street, instantly mingling with the throng of passing people. He walked to the intersection at the end of the street and crossed it, making sure to keep out of the sight of the three remaining agents. York made his way towards the docks that ran behind his apartment and climbed over the chain link fence that secured it. He landed on the other side with a small puff of dust and quickly crossed to one of the many boats that were moored nearby, scanning his surroundings to make sure that no one had seen him. The docks were completely deserted, the only sounds were the distant noises of traffic and the gentle lapping of the water. The docks themselves ran down the shore for hundreds of meters and were fenced off on all sides, save for the side facing the water, by a high chain link moved silently and quickly along the fence opposite the water, keeping his back close too it at all times and scanning the windows of the five apartment blocks that the docks were built behind, watching out for any unfriendly moved past three apartment blocks before reaching his own. He crouched down the fence and took stock of the situation."Hey Dee," he said in a hushed voice "I need you."Delta's transparent form appeared out of the covered data pad, flickering every now and then as he tried to project himself through the fabric."How may I be of service?""What do you think?" York asked, nodding towards the large building before turned towards the apartments and studied them for a moment or two before turning back to York."I have located two points of possible entry," he said "the fire door and the balcony.""Fire doors too risky and I don't have enough time to disable the alarm. The locks I set in place will only stall those agents for so long.""Then the only course of action left is the balcony." Delta clambered over the fence, making as little noise as possible and cautiously approached the apartment block's sand colored wall. The back of the apartment building had five lines of four balconies, each with lined surfaces chiseled into their solid cement railings, running along it starting from the second floor. The bright, red fire door was set into the left corner of the building and there were large dumpsters running from the door to the right corner of the building. York headed for the dumpster next to the fire door and climbed onto of it. He stood up and looked above him where he saw the featureless underside of one of the balconies. He leaned out over the edge of the dumpster, flexed his figures and jumped upwards. He thrust his hands upwards and gripped the indentations, caused by the series of lines that had been chiseled into the surface, on the balcony above hung from the balcony for a few seconds, his legs swinging freely in the air and slowly began to move his hands, gripping the next indentation and pulling himself higher and higher up the finally reached the top of the balcony, gripping the top of it and hauling himself over the railing. He moved in a crouch, keeping quiet in case anyone was home and crossed to the opposite side. He mounted the railing, stood up, steadied himself and leaped towards the next caught the top of the next balcony with his right hand and winced as the rest of his body thudded into the cement railing. He placed his left hand on the top of the railing next to his right and waited from a few moments, just in case anyone had heard him, before pulling himself up and over and beginning the whole process a new."I had to live on the fifth floor, didn't I?" York said in a rhetorical manner."I did warn you of both the security and accessibility problems." Delta replied.  
Ten minutes had passed since York had scaled the first balcony and he was now, at last, standing on his own: the third one across in the fourth row. He crouched down by the sliding glass door and set to work on the lock, he had forgotten his keys when he went to help Tex. As he worked, the sound of his pick clicking in the lock, Delta appeared on his shoulder."York," he began " even if you do manage to successfully bypass this lock what makes you believe that those two agents will not have already accessed your apartment?""One," York said, casting a glance towards Delta "I will successfully pick this lock and two, I out in quite a few extra locks and security measures before we left. I was Project Freelancers top infiltration specialist remember?"The lock gave a loud click and rotated ninety degrees."We're in." York said, slowly sliding the door carefully pushed his way past the drawn blinds, closing the door behind him and examining the dark interior of the apartment. The interior was lit only by the blue light that shone out of a computer screen located on a glass desk by the right wall. The rest of the room was bare and dark save for a mattress that had been shoved into the left corner closest to York and a wardrobe that had been placed in the corner opposite it. Set in the centre of the far wall was an average looking white door with at least fifteen different, and increasingly confusing, kinds of locks screwed into it and muffled voices coming from the other side."We should just force it open!" a young, but eager voice said."No!" came the second voice, obviously belonging to the leader, which was deep and commanding "I told you, this is a level zero recovery mission, if we force the door open it could trigger a trap or alert someone to our presence! We're not even officially meant to be here!" York payed no more attention to the voices as he noticed that most of the locks had been disarmed. He quickly crossed to the desk and called Delta up."Hey," he whispered "time to go, transfer yourself to the storage unit and begin the file copy, this one hasn't got long left."Delta disappeared and a second later the blue screen on York's arm died, becoming black and pulled it off of his arm and was about to discard it when he realized that it would tip off the agents. There was aloud click as one of the locks was disarmed, York grabbed a small orange and black backpack and stuffed the broken data pad into it. He crossed to the wardrobe as another of the locks clicked open and began stuffing clothes into his bag, the ones he was wearing were starting smell."File copy complete." Delta said in his normal voice, which seemed incredibly loud in the quiet voices outside stopped, as did the attempts to unlock the door."What was that?" came the deep voice."No idea, let's force this open and find out!" came the second voice, which York was quickly beginning to hurried over to the desk, his feet making loud noises on the concrete floor."Next time we're getting carpet." he unhooked the new storage unit from the desk and placed it in his pack, the door shook on its hinges as one of the agents shouldered it. "Isn't there a a volume button on you somewhere?" he cast a glance at the door and hit a button on the computers keypad. He turned around, catching a glance of the computer screen and it's information.'Agent Carolina' was written across the top and her red-headed profile was pictured below. York stared at it for a moment, frozen on the spot as a flow of emotions, most of them sad, flooded his brain and he realized with a pang of sadness that he had been unable to retrieve his lighter from his forced his emotions to the back of his mind as the agent shouldered the door again, splintering part of the frame and tearing several locks loose. York walked, at a hurried pace, out onto the balcony. He slid the door closed as another shoulder charge tore the door from its hinges and allowed two agents in dark attire to come strolling into the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Two agents, one thin and sinewy and the other big and burly, entered the apartment via the shattered door watched them through a crack in the blinds as they walked about his apartment. The burly one walked straight over to the computer while the thin one surveyed the apartment and smirked."So, this is how one of the greatest Freelancer Agents lived," he sneered, kicking the corner of the mattress "pretty pathetic.""Why you cheeky little-!" York thought, hating this new agent more then ever "Let's see you do better with no job and an interplanetary Organization hunting you!""Looks like he was keeping tabs on Project Freelancer." said the burly one "Cameron get over here and copy all of the files across to our external hard drive."Cameron, the thin one, pulled a large black box from one of his small pockets."That doesn't seem physically possible." York thought as he placed one hand on the railing to his plugged the device into the computer, using one of the many cables that were scattered around it. He tapped a few buttons on the screen before turning around and walking over to the wardrobe."What do you think you're doing?!" came an elderly voice."Uh-oh," York thought, smiling as he did so "I would not like to be in your shoes right now."A short elderly woman, about sixty-eight years old, with a kind, wrinkled face and a walking stick stood in the doorway, glaring at the two two agents stood still, shocked at the sudden appearance of the woman."Well!?" she asked, swinging her gaze between them."We're umm... Well we're just... That is we-" the burly man stuttered."Who do you think you are!? Breaking into someone's apartment! Have you lost all respect for your elders? You just wait until John gets back, then you'll be in real trouble!" she ranted, using the York's false name."Who do we think we are!?" Cameron yelled, his face was a mask of rage "Who do you think you are! Speaking to us that way! You stupid old bag you have no idea what we're capable of!""You can say goodbye to your friend." York thought, chucking softly as he looked at the large man."I am Ms. Pennywrinkle, caretaker of this establishment, and you boy," she said, fixing Cameron with an icy stare that left him feeling quite exposed and vulnerable "are a criminal piece of filth that has no respect for anyone!" "Well-" Cameron started."Enough," boomed the burly agent."I should really come up with a name for him." York thought."Ma'am," Riley continued "we're members of the local police force and we are conducting a drugs raid on this property." "John? Drugs? He would never." Ms. Pennywrinkle said, with a shocked look on her decided that he had heard enough. He silently stretched his arms towards the balcony on his left. He gripped its railing and pulled himself towards it, groaning as his chest began to ache."The painkillers must be wearing off." he slowly lowered himself, via the deep lines in the railings surface, onto the balcony below. He repeated this until he was sitting on the top of one of the dumpsters pushed himself off of the top of it and made his way back towards the cafe. He passed the cafe and continued to walk, in the opposite direction from when he first left the cafe, towards the end of the mingled with a group of people waiting at a bus stop and was able to board the bus without paying by hiding amongst them as they got on. He travelled on the bus for an hour, exiting into a rough and dodgy looking part of town and made his way towards a nearby string of rundown storage apartments. He picked the lock on the door, walked through it and shut it behind him. The interior of the storage apartment was dusty, dirty and dark. He shrugged the pack off of his shoulders and began to pull out various pulled the blue storage unit out of the pack and placed it on the ground. He also pulled out a watch, a pair of dark jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and a black hoodie with a white logo on the front of switched out the clothes he was wearing for the clothes that he had just taken out of the pack and was busy stuffing the dirty clothes into the pack when Delta appeared."York," he said "do you believe that it was wise to leave Ms. Pennywrinkle with those agents?""Course I do Dee," York replied, strapping the watch onto his right wrist "Ms. Pennywrinkle can take care of herself, remember when we first met her?"York had lost the keys to his apartment and he had been halfway through picking the lock when Ms. Pennywrinkle had happened upon him. He had then spent thirty minutes stuttering and faltering in an attempt to convince her not to call the finished packing his bag and slung it up over his shoulder. He scooped the storage unit off of the ground and strapped it to his left forearm before pulling the sleeve of his hoodie over it. He approached the door and stopped as Delta appeared in front of him."York, I do not think that it is wise for you to be moving around so early." he said "I'd there are agents investigating you're apartment then logic dictates that there will be agents investigating other areas that you have frequented.""Not possible," York said "I made sure that no one knew about the safe house, there's no way they could have found it.""Anyway," he continued, flipping his hood up and smiling "I'm just another bogan walking the streets, they'll never recognize me."

York had been walking for hours, Delta had forced him to avoid all of the easy and direct routes because they were 'likely to be under investigation' and he was now making his way through winding backstreets of New stole a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed, not for the first time, that there were a group of youths following him. They had been following him for the past twenty minutes. It was midnight and the light from the moon reflected off of something silver and shiny in one of the youths hands."Great," York thought "Just what I need, a bunch of teenagers following me around. What am I a boy band?"He began to walk faster, as did the youths. He turned left into a dirty alleyway, walked to its end and climbed over the chain link fence blocking it off from the main road. He landed on the pavement on the other side of the fence, crossed the dark, deserted, road and slipped into an alleyway on the other side. He sat down on his haunches and watched the chain link fence that he had just climbed gang of teenagers had come to a stop behind it and seemed to be debating whether or not to climb it and pursue York watched he began to feel a dull, aching throb in his left chest which quickly became sharp and painful. He gasped quietly at the sudden pain, pressed his right hand against his wounds and quietly walked into the alley as the youths climbed the didn't know if they had spotted him and he decided to make his way randomly throughout the backstreets. He took several sudden turns, followed a few winding alleyways and eventually emerged into a large, square courtyard was lined on it right side by rundown shops and there was a large dirt road leading out of its left side. On its far side was a row of dirty old storage units. He walked over to the storage units, passing by a dirty old fountain in the centre of the approached the storage unit that was second from the left, pulled a small but sturdy key from his back pack and inserted it in the large garage-like door. He turned the key, removed it once the lock clicked and raised the door about sixty centimeters off of the dropped to the ground, groaning as he did so and rolled under the small gap. York pushed himself up off of the ground, dusted himself off and pulled the door back down, stopping once he heard the lock click into place. He turned around and stumbled through the darkness in an attempt to find the light found the light switch on the thin strip of wall next to the door, he flicked it on and looked around the small storage unit. The interior of the storage unit had a floor made out of clean, grey concrete. It had strong sturdy walls and a heavily reinforced door. There were a few metal shelves lining the walls and there was a large tarpaulin covered vehicle which took up most of the space inside the small had practically designed and rebuilt the entire storage unit himself. He had spent a large chunk of his money reinforcing the the units flimsy structure and ensuring that no one would be able to tell the difference from the metal shelves had all been polished recently and they gleamed in the light shed from the single, overhead bulb. There numerous different weapons and tools laying on the bench ignored the shelves, weapons and other items and walked over to the covered vehicle. He grabbed a corner of the tarpaulin and yanked it aside, revealing a gleaming, orange nineteen sixty-eight dodge car had been York's main, and almost only, hobby during his first few months after leaving Project Freelancer. He had purchased it at an auction where it had been in dire need of some 'vehicle maintenance' as Delta put buying the destroyed vehicle, York had spent many months, and the remainder of his money, on restoring the car to its former glory. He had reinforced the chassis and replaced the windows with bullet proof glass. He had modified the engine and replaced the tires to give him maximum speed and handling and he had fitted the entire interior with polished leather stood back and admired the car."A waste of valuable resources." said Delta, who had appeared silently on York's shoulder."A waste?!" York chuckled, knowing how much Delta disliked the dodge "How is it a waste?""It is not up to date with current military specifications." Delta replied."Again with this?" York said, chuckling again "What can I say? Sometimes you've just gotta go for style points."York opened the passenger side door, which was on the left side, he had bought the car from an all Australian items auction and sat down, not bothering to close the looked towards the glovebox compartment. The door of the glovebox was lined underneath by solid steel and was more akin to a small safe then a classic nineteen sixty-eight glovebox. He punched the correct code, eight-seven-nine-three, into the small number pad on its door and opened reached inside and removed several small, black passports."Let's see," he said, leaning back in the leather seat "who shall I be this time? Will Jonas? Ugh no way. Ethan Blake? Huh, sounds like a cheesy action hero. Jake Bullet? What the? Delta, did you change the names for my passport order?""You told me to think of a 'cool' sounding name." Delta replied."Whoa!" York said "Was that a bit of sarcasm I heard then? Oh well," he turned back to the passports "I guess that just leaves James Stroud. It's not great, but it's better then nothing."York placed the rejected passports back in the glovebox, slipping the 'good' one into his pocket. He stepped out of the car, closing the glovebox as he did so and walked around to the back of the car where there was a full length stood in front of the mirror and removed his hoodie and top, gasping in pain and clutching at his chest. He turned his back towards the mirror, looked at his reflection over his shoulder and saw that the small rectangular, blue bag that he kept there was reached into his pack and drew an identical blue bag out of it. There was a thin electronic strip at the base of the bag and the only difference between this one and the one on his back was that this new bag was full of a strange clear placed it on a shelf near him, reached over his shoulder and gripped the small,blue bag."I hate this part." he thought as he pulled the bag away from his bag was, or had been, filled with a large amount of liquid painkillers. It was anchored into his back by six long needles which pumped a set amount of painkillers into him at a time. The amount of drugs that were injected into him was controlled by the thin electronic strip which was in turn controlled by finally pried the bag out of his back and cast it aside. He bent down, eyes watering and scooped up the new one. He turned his back to the mirror again and positioned the bag, a little awkwardly, against the upper left side of his back, the exact same position as the last one. He bit his lip, closed his eyes and slowly pushed the needles in, shuddering as they slid easily into the preexisting holes."Delta, load yourself into the bag and begin drug administration." York said, leaning against the boot of the car "And give me a high dosage, enough to knock me out."York made his way back around to the passenger side of the car and sat down in the seat. He had had a long day and needed a rest and he knew he wouldn't get much sleep if he tried on his own. Too much had happened, too much was happening and there was still a lot more to drifted off to sleep as a small gang of about six youths trudged into the courtyard outside.


End file.
